


Now I Have You

by thepudz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Day, Birthday, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepudz/pseuds/thepudz
Summary: Adora never felt fully comfortable at her own birthday parties. And every so often, she'd need to take the time to get away from all the noise and simply think. There was always a missing piece. But this year, it was her first birthday since the defeat of Horde Prime. And this time, she has that missing piece.ORA Fluffy Post-Canon Catradora One-Shot written for Adora Day
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Now I Have You

Adora just needed a second to be away from all the noise.

Not to be misunderstood. She was enjoying her birthday party. She was glad her friends had put so much thought and time into something like this. But she also was never really used to things just being about her.

Not being able to return the favor was hard. Having a day entirely about herself made her, in some aspects, uncomfortable. And once it got to this time of night, she just needed a few minutes to be away from everything.

But as she stood on the balcony outside of Bright Moon and took in the cool night air, she realized that something else felt off entirely. Like things just didn’t feel right.

Before she could sink any deeper into those thoughts, she suddenly heard a quiet set of footsteps from behind, slowly approaching her.

“Who’s there?!” Adora suddenly cried out, yanking her sword from its place on her wrist and pointing it towards the source of the footsteps. It was something done entirely on instinct, without any thought put behind it.

And what made it worse was when she saw Catra at the end of the pointed sword.

“… Certainly been a while since I’ve been on the pointy end of that thing,” Catra said as Adora immediately withdrew her sword.

“Catra! I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Adora stuttered, putting her sword away. She hated whenever she pulled something like that. It had been months since the end of Horde Prime, but she was still on edge all the time. She wasn’t used to this peace.

“I get it. It’s instinct. I can relate,” Catra replied, walking up to be beside her girlfriend on the balcony. “Everything okay? I noticed you were missing.”

“I… Yeah. Yeah, it is,” Adora nodded, leaning her arms on the balcony rails and looking at the ground beneath herself. But Catra had known Adora for too long to know when she was being honest or not.

“Adora…” Catra narrowed her eyes. Adora knew Catra could see right through her. There was no way of hiding this. She sighed.

“This… This doesn’t feel right,” Adora shook her head. “Everyone’s happy. Everyone’s celebrating. There’s no war going on, no fight I have to rush to. Nothing. All my life, I’ve known nothing but fighting. And now I’m supposed to… what, sit back and relax? I know I’m supposed to… I _want_ to… But I don’t know if I can. I don’t know if my body would let me.”

Catra looked at her girlfriend as she let out feelings out. Adora’s eyes were narrowed with a pained expression. She could tell this isn’t the way Adora wanted to be. Catra looked down as well. “Well…” Catra spoke up. “I could always… stir up some trouble if you wanted, try and take Glimmer hostage. You know… For old times sake.”

“Something tells me Glimmer wouldn’t be too enthusiastic about that,” Adora scoffed. “Though it would be funny seeing her reaction.”

“You mean it’d be funny to see me get punched in the face with a fist full of sparkles?” Catra raised an eyebrow, and Adora chuckled softly. Her laughter always brought a smile to Catra’s face. But she could tell this wasn’t exactly something she should be completely lighthearted about. “If it’s any consolation… I get how you feel.”

“You do?” Adora asked.

“I’ve… I’ve been having trouble sleeping for a while. The Horde taught me that sleep was your most vulnerable state. The Horde taught me… a lot of things that I’m trying to grow out of. But it’s hard,” Catra admitted. “I guess it’s like you said. I’m so used to fighting or planning for fights or recovering from fights… This just doesn’t feel right. But it should. It’s supposed to feel good. And at times, it really does. But my instincts tell me it’s just too good… Like I don’t deserve to be this happy.”

Adora looked to Catra for a while. She looked to her hand, hanging over the railing. And slowly, she reached out and held it, leaning her head on Catra’s shoulder. “I’m glad I’m not the only one then,” she sighed through her nose.

And the two of them looked towards the sky.

The moons and the stars. Endless stars. They both stood in silence, close together, gazing upwards. Everything was simply so beautiful from here. It was a world they fought for. One they had received through hard, almost impossible efforts.

But they had it.

“But… There is one good thing about my birthday this year,” Adora spoke quietly after a few minutes.

“What’s that?” Catra asked. She looked down to see Adora smiling up at her. The same smile she had when Catra first told her she loved her. The same smile she had before their first kiss. It was a smile that Catra loved so, so much.

“I have you this time.”

With words like those, it would’ve been impossible to go more than a few seconds without kissing her. And that’s exactly what Catra did. As she heard them, she smiled and rested a hand on Adora’s cheek, before leaning down and laying a kiss on her lips.

It wasn’t the first kiss they had shared that day. It wouldn’t be the last. But for Catra, it had to be her favorite. She closed her eyes and simply gave herself into the kiss.

This time last year, Adora remembered her previous birthday. She always tried her best to have fun and get along with her friends, but she always felt as if there was a missing piece in it all. Something more she desired.

And now, she had it. Her first birthday with Catra was the first birthday that, despite some hiccups, she completely felt fulfilled in. As the stars shined above them and the moons lit up Bright Moon, Adora shared a kiss with the one she loved most. The one she missed most all these years.

And on her birthday, Adora felt weird. She felt confused at points. But now that she had Catra, she knew she’d have the chance to finally be happy.

No matter how long it took.


End file.
